


012 Iris

by rhicola



Series: Bethyl Prompt List [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhicola/pseuds/rhicola
Summary: Amidst an argument, Beth stands down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, Bethylers! This is a new take on how Beth handled Daryl saying he doesn't cut himself for attention. Instead of sitting there and taking it, she stands up for herself but is surprised by what she realizes. It's a short drabble with lots of implied feelings. I just felt like writing tonight and figured I could do some Bethyl. Not proofread by any means.

Beyond the sullen look, furrowed brows, and greasy hair, his eyes were blue.

The first time Beth Greene noticed the color of Daryl Dixon’s eyes, she was captivated. Like a masterpiece, his irises were outlined with a dark cyan that faded softly as it trickled toward his pupils. A corona of hazel surrounded the dark pits, which widened as the two made eye contact. She glanced up to notice the way his eyebrows had apexed quizzically as if questioning the way that she stared at him. Again, Beth’s eyes held his.

“What?” he demanded. His voice was rough with anger and raspy with dryness. The more they drank, the thirstier they became, and Beth wondered if all alcohol was like this, or if it was just the moonshine that did it.

Breaking her gaze, she looked down at the space between their bodies. Around their feet, trash was strewn haphazardly. Chaos that reminded her of the life they lived now. “You don’t get to be a jerk, y’know,” she resigned as she took a staggered step away from the man. “Drinkin’s s’posed to be fun.”

Beth tiptoed back to her spot on the floor, her heart heavy in her chest as she knelt down at the coffee table and tried to drown the swelling with a swig from her dirty glass. She still wasn’t used to the burn that seared her throat and figured she never would be. 

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, her chest still dense. She grieved the loss of her father, of her life before the turn, of her innocence… She felt sorrow for the kid she saw in Daryl’s eyes; the one that lost all that she had long before she did, the one that never had a life as good as she did, the one that didn’t know what happiness was.   
  
Beyond the sullen look, furrowed brows, and greasy hair, Beth found forgiveness.


End file.
